teamlyokodigitalfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamie Belpois
'''Jamie Belpois '''is a protagonist and member of Team Lyoko. She is the older, twin sister of Jeremie and also Odd’s love interest. Jamie isn’t as smart as Jeremie, but dose come up with some/most of the plans when it comes to battling XANA. She can also be taken as a perfectionist, and can sometimes come across a bit harsh when planning out a strategy, or timid when someone else thinks of a plan. To help her be comfortable in her own skin, she has her Digimon Partner, Gaomon, there right by her side Overview Background (Childhood) Jamie is the older, twin of Jeremie Belpois. Seeing as she is the older of the two, Jamie often stood up for Jeremie when he was picked on as a kid. Their childhood was a happy one and they often share fond memories. Jamie grew up as the older sibling and shouldered responsibilties as she saw fit. She often had to take care of her two siblings when their parents weren't home. That helped her become a better sister, and she holds onto that aspect even now. Life at Kadic (Prior to Pilot) Jamie was first introduced in ''Code: Lyoko ''in the same class as Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie. In the "X.A.N.A Awakens" two part prequel, she was shown in the same science class as Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich. Odd first noticed her entrance and referred to Jamie as a 'hot blonde', and was instantly attracted to her. Ulrich commented saying that Jamie was one of the smartest girls in thier grade, and the complete opposite of Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas. Later on it was shown that Jamie was a dancer/gymnast and her skills transferred over to her first time on Lyoko. In "Teddygozilla", Jamie's soft side towards the lower-classmen was shown, as well as her friendly-relationship with Odd. Her skills on Lyoko were shown as highly-keen, seeing as she was able to defete two Roachsters with a single swipe of her weapon. Her softness was shown in the Return to the Past where she volunteers to help Milly and Tamiya with their outfits for the school dance. In return, Milly and Tamiya thank Jamie and say they will vote for her for prom queen, angering Sissi in the process. Since the debut, Jamie's skills in Lyoko have shown to become more keener and her sacrifices are great. She often volunteers herself to take on the tougher monsters (Crabs and Megatanks), and has shown to be able to defete the latter monster more times without being devirtualized. Her personality at school remains the same, and after a return to the past trip, she is shown to be a bit softer than before. She has a single room at Kadic and prefers solotiude, however, she does love to hang out with her friends and is always seen with Odd. Life at Kadic (Present Time) With starting High-School, Jamie takes on a more mature personality and outlook. Her school schedule is filled with AP Courses and she hits the books hard. She seems to have grown more comfortable around Odd, but still shows the crush-like feelings towards him. Jamie still resides in a single room, which helps her study habbits. However, between her schoolwork and dance/gymnastics, Jamie still finds time to hang out with her friends and fight on Lyoko. Appearence Personality Jamie comes off as protective around her siblings and sticks up for her friends. She's only nice to those who are nice to her, and seems to have a strong dislike for Sissi and her gang. But her overall personality is friendly. However, she becomes shy around Odd, whom she's had a crush on since thier eighth grade year (presumambly since the events between "X.A.N.A Awakens" and "Teddygozilla"). Jamie also shows her visible hurt feelings whenever Odd seems to have found a 'new girlfriend'. As a new Freshmen in High School, Jamie takes on a newer mature personality. Aside from her list of AP courses, she volunteers as a tutor to some under classmen. Powers In the short pilot called "Garage Kids", Jamie's character was more of a Wiccan/Tarot Reader. These traits carry over in Digital Fighters to add a bit more suspense to the storyline. However, Jamie's interest in Tarot debuts first, whereas her Wiccan powers don't surface until shortly before the appearence of Jo. Jamie's abilities in Taro allow her to almost predict XANA's next attack. However she is never able to fully understand as the Tarot readings have cryptic meanings in their spreads; such as the nature of the attack itself or XANA's true intention. Her first Tarot reading of Digital Fighters predicted untold changes in the lives of the Lyoko Gang (this could possibly be a reference to the arrival of the Digimon, the forehadowing of Jo, XANA's newfound power, or possibly all three). Relationships Jamie has many relationships throught the series. Some were formed prior to the Pilot of Digital Fighters, prior to Code: Lyoko itself, and some will be made in the timeline of Digital Fighters. Parents Jamie has a close relationship with her parents. She is shown to be quite cloe with her mother (as she's the one who taught Jamie how to use her 'special powers') and seems to genuily care about them (as is to be seen in future episodes). Jeremie Belpois Jessie Belpois Ulrich Stern Odd Della Robia Since they met, Odd and Jamie have become very close friends. However, Jamie grew to have a crush on Odd and hoped that they could be 'more than friends'. The two are almost often seen hanging out together and fight side-by-ide on Lyoko. In Digital Fighters, they have only grown closer. Yumi Ishiyama Aelita Hopper Gaomon Other Characters Lyoko On Lyoko (Seasons 1-3; and partial of 4), Jamie resembled a wolf girl. Her basic human features remain but she gains black wolf ears and a matching tail. Her ears have two silver earing piercings on both sides. Her outfit consits of a dark purple and black color scheme. She wears a dark purple choker with black trimming, as well a matching cropped top. Her shorts are flared and dark purple, with a black hem. She has black boots extending past her knees and wears black and purple wrist guards. However when Jeremie upgrades the Lyoko Warriors' forms on Lyoko's, Jamie's makes a drastic change from her old one. The only basic feature that remains the same is her ears and tail. Her body is covered in a silver-grey jumpsuit that starts at the base of her neck and covers her entire body. She has metallic shoulder pads, leg guards, and gloves. Her crop-cut top is all purple with no lace trim, and her shorts are the same flared style, however they are changed to pink. Her stomach has a criss-cross pink/purple layout. Her boots are a dark grey color and they come up to her knees. And added feature to her gloves is a sapphire blue cylindrical container that can be used for her knew attack. Skills Techniques Vehical Trivia Category:Female Character Category:Lyoko Warrior Category:Main Character Category:DigiDestined